


A Special Case

by Aj090901



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that how you treat all your ex-boyfriends?” The man said with a laugh causing Leia to snap her head up at him.</p><p>“Han? Han Solo.” She said with a smile. “I cant believe you became a doctor.”</p><p>“Well, yeah. I still do the races on the side.” He said with a wink.</p><p>“Um. Guys?” Luke said quietly from the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He sat in the small constricting room for what felt like hours. The awful smell of disinfection filled the room making him gag every time he took a breath. Luke sneezed into his elbow breaking the simple silence. He knew listening to Leia was a bad idea.

Now here he was waiting for the first doctor that would see him. A baby was wailing next door as if it was being murdered.

Then the fairly new door creaked open. Luke looked up to see if it was another nurse. A man was standing there looking down at a clip board with dark brown hair. A white lab coat hugged his built frame snugly.

“Good morning, Luke is it?” The man inquired with a deep voice. He raised his eyebrows as Leia came in completely absorbed in her phone.

“Is that how you treat all your ex-boyfriends?” The man said with a laugh causing Leia to snap her head up at him.

“Han? Han Solo.” She said with a smile. “I cant believe you became a doctor.”

“Well, yeah. I still do the races on the side.” He said with a wink.

“Um. Guys?” Luke said quietly from the table.

“Oh, yeah. This is my little brother, Luke.” Leia said. “Hey. Should I even let you near him?”

“What do you mean, Leia, he’s a doctor. A certified doctor.” Luke said questioningly.

“He broke it off with me because he’s gay.” Leia said offhandedly.

Luke immediately snapped his head to Han who just let out a laugh.

“Oh yeah I remember that.” Luke looked thoughtful. “You said he was an ugly fat dude, though. And-”

“Luke! Shut the hell up!” Leia screamed as she covered her brothers mouth.

“Well, I don’t really blame her for that. I probably disserved it.” Han said with a smile. "So back to my current job. How are you feeling?”

“Great. That's why I'm here.” Luke responded before he was sent into another coughing fit.

Han scrunched up his eyebrows. He walked forward pulling out his stethoscope. “Take a deep breath.” He ordered while moving his instrument around. He did a few more test quietly asking questions when needed.

“Well. Lets have it.” Leia demanded. “Is he going to die?”

“Not today. It seems you have a simple cold. You may quite possibly have strep.” Han packaged a vile calling a nurse to collect it. “The test should be done in a few minutes.” He started marking a few things on his clip board. “Do you know how that happened?”

“Yeah. It’s Leia’s fault.”

“It is. I dared him to jump in the pool a few nights ago.”

“Hasn’t it been snowing all week?” Han raised his eyebrows slightly.

“Yeah.”

Han immediately turned towards Luke. “Have you had any sore places, that itch or burn?”

“No.” Luke said questioningly.

“Well. That means you don’t have frost bite. This is where I’m suppose to tell you to avoid doing that again, but knowing Leia you probably won’t listen.”

Leia smiled brightly at Han. “Your 100% right. I’ll be back in a minute.” Leia then raced off to the bathroom at full speed.

“Once you get better,” Han spoke causing Luke to look towards him, “How about we go on a date?”

“Umm, yeah.” Luke stuttered out looking away with a blush on his face.

“Let me see your phone.” Luke quickly passed his phone to Han. Han saved his number to contacts sending a simple text, so he would have his number.

“Call me when you get better.” Han winked at Luke as he left the room to attend to another patient.

When Leia returned she smirked at her little brother knowing exactly what went down while she was gone. “Come on we got to pick up your medicine. This way you’ll be healthy enough to date in a few days.”

“I hate you. I wouldn’t have this cold if not for you.”

“You also wouldn’t have his phone number if it had not been for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello. Can I help you?” Luke typed in his computer with his phone between his ear and shoulder.

“Well. Look at that.” Han said as he strode into the room. “Came here looking for a critic and found you.” Han smiled a bewitching smile at the boy in front of him.

Luke snapped his attention to Han immediately. “Well I guess I don’t need to call you.” Luke put his phone down and turned his attention towards the brunette leaning against his desk.

“How’s the cold?” Han’s eyes betrayed his face as concern filled them.

“I’m doing much better I was calling to ask about that date.” Luke said as a women with bleach blonde hair walked up to them.

“Someone’s waiting for you on line three.” She sent a flirty smile towards Han. “Can I help you?”

“Uh. No, he doesn’t need your help. Back to work, don’t you have a paper due in one hour on the Simon’s party.” Luke glared at the woman, his natural sassy attitude coming out.

“I didn’t know you were a writer?” Han said with a strange smiled.

“Yeah. Leia says that I have the perfect attitude.” Luke responded as he closed down his computer and stood up. “Give me a minute.” Luke picked up the phone going to line three.

“Why were you here?”

“The truth? I asked Leia where you worked, so I could take you to lunch. A lie? I wanted to broadcast the side affects of hyperthermia.”

“Really now?” Luke said with a smile as he began walking out of the room. “Where are we going to eat?”

“I know a place.” Han grabbed Luke’s hand surprising him into letting out a manly yelp. Yeah it was a manly yelp. Luke was then dragged to a silver mustang convertible. Velvet red seats pulled of an amazing combo with the black line straight down the middle of the car.

“Wow.”

“Get in and lets talk about how you almost got hyperthermia.”

“Oh.” Luke buckled up his seat before leaning back. “I am a very daring person. I jumped in the pool for five dollars. I once let Leia hit me with a car for Chinese food.”

“Damn. I’m gonna have to ask you to not get to sent to the ER. I’d rather have you alive and well.”

Luke’s laugh filled the breezing air as Han hit the pedal harder. Faster and faster. It was a matter of minutes before they arrived to a little restaurant with Dex’s Dinner on the front in big purple letters.

They walked through two grand birch doors. The walls were a midnight black, the tiled floor a pale purple, the countertops a astonishing white, and the seats a neon purple in the middle that faded to black towards the edges.

“Hey! Dex, how are you?” Han hugged a fat Asian guy wo turned at the name Dex.

“Han. How are you? Where’s Obi-wan?” The man laughed as Han let go before his brown eyes caught Luke. “Better yet, who’s this?”

“This is Luke. My date.” Han said as he grabbed Luke’s hand pulling him forward to stand by him. “Obi-wan is out with Ani.”

“Hi,” Luke giddily said with a bright smile on his face. 

“He’s excited for our first date.” Han said with a laugh pulling him closer to his side.

“Actually,” Luke said as he pulled away from Han, “This place gets amazing reviews.”

“Oh. A reporter are you?” A short man said from the booth. “Yoda, my name is. Interview me, will you?”

“Um. Wait are you Minch Yoda? You have the best school on this side of the world. Not even Harvard can beat your records.” Luke said as he wandered away from his date to sit in front of Yoda. “Can you tell me how your records are all off the charts?”

“Indeed.” Yoda said as he took a sip of water. “My class, Han Solo be in.” Luke’s head snapped to Han who was still talking to Dex. “Of his class, best. Ask him, you will?”

“Oh.” Luke said with a smirk. “I’m best at mixing work with pleasure.”

“Hehehe. Goodbye, young one.” Yoda said with a smirk as Luke strode over to Han.

“I thought we were on a date.” He said as he punched Han in the arm.

“Huh. Yeah, lets go sit down.” Han pulled Luke by the wrist to a table in the back. “What do you want to ask me?” Han said with a sigh as he saw the look on Luke’s face.

“How did you score so high at Yoda’s school?” Luke said with a astonished face.

A brief moment of surprise flashed across Han’s face before it disappeared. He looked around Luke to were Yoda was sitting, only waving when the little old guy waved at him enthusiastically. “Meditation. We learn then meditate to remember the thing we’ve discussed in class.”

“Oh. Wow. I never would have thought that. I was thinking bribes and telling kids the answers.”

“You think I cheated on my education?” Han said with fake accusation.

“Yes.” Luke said with a joking smile.

Their laughs filled the room as they joked about many things. Topics changing greatly within spans of a minute. Before long the sky outside had darkened. Luke had taken the rest of the day off, so he didn’t have to leave after a certain time. 

“Better get you home before your sister thinks I kidnapped you.” Han said with a laugh as he lead Luke to the car. 

“Yeah. She’ll think I’m not coming home and invite our neighbor, Jabba, over to sleep with her.”

Han looked towards Luke with a weird look before laughing. “I knew letting you drink that beer would bite me in the ass later.”

“I’ll bite you on the ass.” Luke chomped his teeth towards Han giving him a flirty smirk. “Or I’ll kick you in the ass. What ever you prefer.”

“How about you get in the car and act accordingly until your sober.” Han said with a smile.

“Sure. I guess I can obey the law for at least an hour or two.”

“Thank you.” Han said as he helped Luke buckle his seat belt.

By time Han arrived to Luke’s house he was already asleep. Picking him up was no problem, it was opening the door while holding him bridal style that was the problem. Thank god for the random pedestrian who held the door for him. Han took the elevator up to Leia’s floor.

He gently knocked on the door to the apartment. Trying not to wake up Luke.

“What the hell?” Leia said as she opened the door most likely to cuss out who ever was at the door. She stopped dead in her tracks seeing her little brother asleep in Han’s arms. “Jabba, I’m sorry to say this, but I can’t tonight. His’ room is the last on the left side of the wall.”

Han turned the corner blocking out the sounds of Leia departing with her continuous one night stand. He pushed open Luke’s door setting him down on his black comforter. He slightly lifted up Luke, so he could slide the cover out from under him. 

“Goodnight, Luke.” Han smiled down at his sleeping face before kissing his forehead.

“Night, Han.” Luke mumbled out before turning away and wrapping the cover around himself tighter. 

Han smiled before walking away stopping at the door to turn out the light. He walked into the living room to see Leia waiting up for him. Her late night visitor already gone.

“How is he?” She asked with a concern look on her face.

“Fine. He’ll have a massive headache in the morning. He’ll need a ibuprofen in the morning for his hangover.”

“Have you told him?” She asked all concern leaving her now that she knew her brother was okay.

“I have a race in two days. I want you to bring him.”

“Once he figures out you’re a famous person that no one can find he’ll probably use you to get promoted.” Leia started laughing knowing her brothers ways.

“I’d let him. It’s time I settled that score with Palpatine. He’s not gonna get away with sabotaging my plane.” An angry looked crossed Han’s face as he remembered his past life and how it all came crashing down around him.

“Alright. Go gets some rest. You have work in the morning right?”

“Yeah. Night Leia.” Han said as he made his way to the door before a thought crossed him mind. “OH by the way. You can do so much better than Jabba Hutt. You’d think he’d have a heart attack in bed.” Han snickered as he ran from the flying lamp.

“See you later Leia.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Days Later**

“Hey Leia.” Luke walked into their living room and sat beside her on their brown, silk couch. “What did he mean by ‘I still do races’?”

          “Han. Oh, he use to be a professional pilot and racer. Made it all the way to World Championships. Everyone in our class wanted him after that. Then… Well then he crashed. Someone sabotaged his plane. It crashed in an air field. We thought he died. Then he’s seen by someone at the underground races.”

          “The Solo Captain? He’s the Solo Captain.” Luke sat back against the couch as his breath left him. “The man that never needed anyone else to fly his plane. Best records in the world. And he asked me out?”

          Leia let out a laugh at her brother’s over exaggerated expression. “Well. He has a race tonight if you want to go.”

          Luke’s grayish-blue eyes widen at the news.

          “He wanted me to take you to one actually.” Leia stated offhandedly as she flipped through a magazine.

          “When does it start?” Luke jumped to his feet filled with excitement.

          “Two hours.” Leia looked up as her little brother ran around the couch to get his room. “We need to leave an hour before to get there on time.” Leia burst out smiling as her brother tripped over something. “Wear something cute.”

          “Thanks.” Luke stated with exasperation as he picked himself up less enthusiastic.

          “Your welcome.” Was the only response he got as he walked calmly to his room while rubbing his face.

          Luke walked out of his room fifty-six minutes later fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. He had on a light blue button down and black skinny jeans. His black converse blending in perfectly as he laced up the ties on the couch.

          Leia walked out in a pink dress with thin straps, black buttons on the top part before the dress fluffed out a bit. The dress fell to right above her knees. She wore black his boot heels that laced up in the front with pink laces.

          “You look good.” Leia nodded her head in approval. “Lets go.” Leia looked down towards her black watch to see the time.

“Yeah. Lets get the hell out of here.”

One hour later they stood in front of a bunch of racer cars.

“This is the race.” Leia gestured to the crowd around them. “Lets go find your man.”

The twins drifted through the crowd swiftly. Luke trailed slightly behind his sister, glaring at anyone who so much as looked in her direction.

“Hey.” A man with a strange uniform on came from nowhere stopping Leia and Luke in their tracks.

“Not interested.” Leia said nonchalantly. Moving around him.

“I wasn’t talking to you anyway.” Leia stopped in her tracks as the man checked out her brother.

“He’s not interested.” Leia said as she hooked arms with him. Before they could walk off the man managed to separate them. Pushing Leia out of the way.

“My name’s Boba Fett.” Luke looked behind him to see his sister heading towards someone. Probably help. “Your too pretty to be here without a player.”

“He’s with me.” Out of nowhere Han appeared from behind him puling him close. “How about you leave him alone and just settle for losing in the race. Do you really want to lose this, too?”

“You sure do got a mouth on you.” Boba glared at Han forcing a smile on his face. “But you do live up to your threats. Good catch.”

“I don’t need you sarcastic remarks.” Han yelled out at him. “Yes you do.” Was the response he got.

“So.” Luke looked up at Han since the male was slightly taller. “What place do you plan on getting in?”

“First.” Han said with a duh like reaction. Chewing gum as he stirred Luke through the crowd towards a car on the other side. Leia was already over there waiting for her brother.

“Finally.” She called out to them. “Lets get this thing started.”

“Okay. Okay.” Han turned to Luke giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading towards him car. Right as he was getting in he through a wink in Luke’s direction.

“Ready. Set. GO.” The race began as the two cars speed off down the track.


	4. Chapter 4

The sleek black car drifted around a sharp corner slightly in front of the dark blue American Muscle. The Tokyo car’s wheels never once squeaked as they turned although the dark blue squeaked sharp turn after turn. The American Muscle pulled up faster hitting the bumper of the black race car.

            “That motherfucker.” Han grunted out as he shot forward. “This bitch wants to play, well lets fucking play. Bet he didn’t expect for me to have reinforced the truck.”

            Han slammed on the brakes right in front of Boba allowing his car to crash right into the rear.

Luke gasped from the side as he heard the car brakes and saw Han slow dramatically. Having never once had he been in a game. He’d never seen Han race, he didn’t know that this was Han’s signature move. “Leia.” Luke whispered as he gripped his sister’s arm tight.

            “He’s fine, Luke.” Leia stated calmly as she leaned a bit to the side whiling biting her lower lip. Which was known as her nervous habit. “I not so sure about Boba.”

            “Leia! He crashed. How do you know if he’s okay?”

            Leia lifted her hand gesturing at the finish line. “Look.”

            Out of nowhere the sleek black racer drifted around the corner, skidding to a stop just beyond the finish line. The dark blue American muscle not to far behind it, the complete front damaged. The front bumper dragged along the ground as Boba stopped right at the line. The front tires and brakes would probably need to be replaced judging by how the car almost didn’t stop.

            The crowd cheered as everyone rushed forward. Hundreds of people surrounded Han’s car as he stepped out. Boba leaned against his car tracking Han’s every move as he made it closer to him.

            “They weren’t kidding. You shouldn’t have quit the race, Solo.” Boba shook Han’s hand tightly before leaning closer to whisper in his ear. “Will I be seeing you at the Championships?”

  “Count on it. Its time that bastard paid up to his actions.” Han seethed as he took a quick dip into the past. “I’ll have your back if you get mine.”

 “Totally. But as soon as Palpatine is out of the way no mercy.”

 “No mercy.” Han turned his head, eyes searching for Luke’s blonde hair in the crowd. Eyes lighting up brightly once he found Luke leaning awkwardly leaning against the wall furthest from the crowd.

“He’s cute. Where’d you find him?” Boba’s gazed lingered on Luke for a minute before turning back to Han.

“Believe it or not that ‘shitty’ job that you told me that was worthless. His sister’s that girl who wore the golden bathing suit to the senor dance.”

Boba burst into laughter as he remembered their high school dance. “Oh god. Where is she at? I’m go talk to her.” Boba looked around immediately recognizing the brunette. “Hey wait a minute. I don’t remember her ever having a cute little brother.”

“Me either.” Han whispered as he walked away strutting towards the blonde. “Hey.”

Luke startled from his thoughts looking up into Han’s eyes. “Hi.” A sudden realization closed his face. “Are you okay?! Why did you hit the brakes like that? You could have gotten hurt?” Luke took a deep breathe as Han smiled brightly with a barely contained laugh. “Is Boba okay?”

Han grabbed Luke pulling him into a hug with a chuckle. “We’re perfectly fine. My entire car is reinforced just in case.”

“Just in case. Just in case what?” Luke questioned with his eyebrows scrunched.

“I wreck. Just in case I’m in an accident. So I wont get hurt.” Han pulled Luke with him as he began walking towards the crowd that had drifted away from the car. The cheers had died down long before, the crowd already dissipating.

“Where are we going?” Luke looked around for his sister. “Shouldn’t I tell Leia that I’m leaving?”

“Nah. She’s talking to Boba. You know we went to school with her.” Han said as they climbed into the car. He turned his body towards Luke. “But I never remember Leia having a little brother. Why’s that?”

“Well. I lived with our aunt, she lived with our father. I barely ever saw her, but then our aunt died in a fire.” Luke looked down at his lap as they drove in silence. After some time he spoke up, “Where are we going?”

“My place.” Han drove faster as he checked the rear view mirror. “I wanted to show you something.”

“What?” Luke turned towards Han barely able to keep his excitement in.

“It’s a surprise. It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” Han laughed as Luke made a frustrated sound with a pout on his lips. He crossed his arms turning back as he muttered under his breathe.

When they eventually arrived to Han’s ‘place’ if you could even call it that. This wasn’t just a place to stay. A giant mansion stood on the top of a hill. As they drove around back Luke could catch a glimpse of a clear pool in-between the white picked fence. Towards the back was a giant workshop with two sections. One side was filled with cars and small planes. The other looked slightly smaller than the first with a pull down door covering what ever was behind it.

“What’s in there?” Luke questioned pointing towards the second one.

“That’s what I wanted to show you.” Han picked up a bag from his truck walking backwards as he began to speak again. “This is my baby. Built her from scrap and might I say she is the finest flyer in all her races.”

Han gave a charming smile as he pushed the red button beside the large door.

Luke waited with anticipation as the door slowly rose revealing space after space. The shadows pulled back to reveal their secret.

Han waited for a response as Luke took in every detail.

“What a piece of junk.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What a piece of junk!” Luke’s voice squeaked out into the open air of the garage.

“Don’t talk about a man’s baby that way,” Han faked exasperation, “But hey, she’s got it where it counts.”

“Your telling me that you’ve never lost a race with that thing.” Luke looked at Han like he was crazy. “I don’t see how that thing can even fly.”

“She looked much better than this once upon a time. Then some asshole sabotaged her, so he could win the fuckin race.” Han put a hand on the long elegant wing of the aircraft.

“What’s her name?”

“Sorry I forgot to introduce you.” Han said with a smile coming back to the front to do wild gestures. “This is the Millennium Falcon.”

“As in the famous airplane that was used by famous Han Solo to win his races, when suddenly they both disappeared without a trace.” Luke said with a fake reporter voice.

“Exactly.” Han said while he pulled Luke from the shed, turning out the lights and closing the big door. “Are you hungry?”

“Famished.” Luke responded slipping under Han’s arm.

They walked through the a gated fence which led to a beautiful patio. To one side there was a massive walk-through garden that wrapped around the house, pool chair leaned against the wall across from the pool. The massive pool looked to be 20ft deep at their end and about 3ft on the other side. A gazebo stood on the other side with a bar built into it, for parties most likely.

“Don’t mind the expensive things they were my parents. They brought them here to make my house seem like a home.” Han said as he tried to herd Luke towards the door.

“I like it, especially the pool.” Luke then turned on Han pushing him into the deep end. Then Luke burst into laughter as Han glared at him.

“Alright very funny now help me outta here.” Han brought up a hand for Luke to grab before pulling him in. They both began to play around and laugh at each other’s attempts to do something.

“Come on,” Luke said as he wrapped his arms around Han’s neck. “It’s a little chilly out here can we go inside?”

“Of course,” Han pecked Luke on the lips before lifting himself over the edge. He then proceeded to pull Luke up into his arms and made his way to the back door. Inside was a mud room with a rack for wet or dirty things and a few drawers which held dry clothes and towels. There was two different doors leading out of this room. Door one had the label ‘Sauna’ and door two was cracked open slightly where a kitchen could be seen.

Han and Luke stripped of their clothes and dried off with a towel. Han passed Luke some of his clothes to wear and allowed him to get dressed in privacy.

“I’ll be in the kitchen.” Han said over his shoulder as he walked through the second door.

“Kay.”

When Luke ventured into the unknown he found Han with sweatpants on and no shirt. He was at the stove cooking something that smelled delicious.

“What cha cooking?” Luke jumped up onto a bar stool across from Han.

“Chicken and rice.” Han looked up quickly with a smile before getting back to his work.

“I didn’t know you could cook. This just keeps getting better and better.” Luke said with a smile as he turned on his stool to look at the room behind him. It looked to be a dinning room with elegant chandeliers and beautiful chestnut wood. Off to the right of that looked to be a den with a classic circle couch and a humongous T.V. To the left was a coffee room with a smaller T.V. and much more seating area.

“Are you just using me for my money and amazing cooking skills?” Han jokingly responded.

“Yep and don’t forget your good looks ,too.”

“Come here.” Han smiled up at Luke nodding his head to the spot next to him.

Luke pranced over to Han wrapping an arm around his waist. “What?”

“Try this for me.” Han moved the spoon up to Luke’s mouth for him to taste.

Luke seductively moaned as he took a bite. “It’s really good.”

“Babe. I’m warning you now. Don’t ever do that again unless your willing to deal with the consequences.”

Luke laughed before leaning over to peck Han on the lips. “How about you show me the rest of the house?”

Luke wrapped his hand around Han’s wrist sending him a wink as he began to pull him around.

“Your adorable. How about I show you my bedroom?” Han pulled Luke up towards him before holding him against the wall with a sly smirk on his handsome face.

“Yeah.” Luke gasped out as Han began to nibble on his neck.

They hastily pulled each others clothes off as Han guided them to his room.

Just as they reached the door Han pushed back against it thinking it was shut only to fall on his ass.

Luke burst into laughter as Han groaned. “Oh god.” Luke smiled leaning down to help Han up.

“Here lay down. I’ll grab an ice pack.” Luke hurried back to the kitchen while Han watched his ass.

“Well I guess that was a mood killer.” Han mumbled as Luke made sure the back of his head wasn’t bleeding.

“Yeah, but we can just cuddle.” Luke climbed over Han in only boxer shorts to cuddle up to his chest and turn on the T.V.

“Your so weird.” Han laughed breathlessly as he laid down with Luke on his chest.

“All the best people are,” Luke leaned up to kiss his cheek before falling into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, God. *Snickering*
> 
> I didn't think they were ready sorry not sorry.
> 
> Tell me if you liked this chapter and give me your thoughts people. A 'good job' goes a long way.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke woke slowly as the sun drifted on his face. Han’s chest slowly lifted and lowered as he snuggled closer to get away from the sun’s rays of sunshine.

A phone suddenly started to ring waking Han from his slumber. “Hand me peas?”

Luke giggled as he reached over and grabbed it. “Here’s your peas. Do you need anything else?”

“Yeah. For you to be quiet.” Han huffed with a fond smile as he sat up against his pillows. “This is Solo. How may help you?”

Luke leaned back against Han as he conversed with a young woman hoping to make an appointment for her daughter.

“Yes ma’am. I will see to it as soon as I’m at the office.” More mumbling from the phone. “Yes actually I’m with my boyfriend right now, but its okay don’t apologize for interrupting. You couldn’t have known.” More mumbling. “Have a good day.”

“So, what are we going to do today?” Luke asked as Han threw his phone down.

“Your sister texted you last night sayin something about you not coming home for awhile. I think she’s with Boba.” Han smiled as he got out of the bed. “So were going to get up and go get something to eat.” Han turned to look at Luke smiling satisfied.

“What’s with that smile?” Luke smiled confusedly.

“Oh, I just like the sight of you in my bed and my clothes.” Han said with a wink before walking into the bathroom.

Luke was glad he walked away when he did because he missed what was probably Luke’s face turning tomato red.

“Your clothes should be done since I put them in the drier last night. Also you can borrow a spare tooth brush.” Han responded as he walked around the room opening few drawers and pulling out clothing.

“Okay.” Luke sprang from the bed and walked away to retrieve his clothes.

“Oh. You can borrow some of mine if you want.” Han called from the bedroom.

Luke stopped to ponder before turning around, “Yeah I think I’d prefer that.”

“Here.” Han passed him a pair of black skinny jeans and a light purple button down. They both dressed silently. Moving around each other elegantly not once effecting the others motions.

“You wanna go out for breakfast?” Luke questioned looking u through his lashes shyly.

“Awww, Of course kiddo.” Han reached out to scratch Luke’s hair getting a laugh and a friendly push at his hand from the shorter male.

Breakfast, or Brunch really, was quite boring. Nothing interesting happened. Afterwards Han dropped Luke off he drove down to the race track to schedule his new test run.

“Hey, Solo. What’s up?” Chewbacca signed him.

“I need the track tonight. You know that I know you can speak, right?”

“Sure and I can’t speak.” He signed back with a smile. “So what new disastrous invention are you gonna tear my fields up with?”

“You remember my baby? Yeah fixed her back up to perfection.” A sigh of satisfaction breathed out.

“Gotta do a routine check?”

“Yep.”

“Of course. I’ll be the only one here by 7:45.”

“See ya.” As Han turned to leave he was met with an old face. “Sorry man.”

“Wait do I know you? You seem familiar.”

“Nah, I don’t think so.”

“I think do. My name’s Anakin Skywalker.”

_Yeah know we use to race against each other. W-Wait, isn’t that Luke’s last name?_ “Skywalker, as in Luke Skywalker?”

“Luke’s my son. How do you know him?”

“I went to school with Leia.”

“Oh.” Anakin turned away as if done with the conversation. Han took this as his chance to get away. “Wait.”

“Uh, yeah?” Han turned back around.

“Your Han Solo aren’t you?”

“Um yeah.”

Anakin mouth twitched into a smile. “Then it’ll be a privilege to see you on the track again one day.”

Han smiled. “It will be nice to race a real pilot again.”

Anakin laughed before taking on a serious expression. “Leia told me your Luke’s new boyfriend.”

“Uh.” Han’s face turned a bright cherry.

“Be good for him,” Anakin smiled turning away, “Don’t go crashing anymore planes.”

“Yes, sir.”

Han walked quickly to his car before hitting Leia’s contact.

“Leia?”

“No it’s Luke. I’ll get her though.”

Han smiled at his voice before glaring out his window as Leia came on. “What do you want HAN?”

“Your father just ambushed my at Chewbacca’s track.” Han tapped a pattern thinking over his next words. “Anything you wanna tell me, Leia?”

In the background he could hear Luke’s giggles, probably at his pain.

“Oh my god, what did he say?”

“Not to crash any planes, treat Luke good, and to come race him someday. I’m honestly surprised he didn’t try to kill me for dating his son.”

“Mom and Dad are very careful around special interest. We can get pretty mean, too.”

“Oh, I know.”

“What are you doin for dinner?” Luke called over his sister’s muffled laughter.

“Nothing, why you asking my on a date?”

“I wanted to know if you wanted to eat with us.”

“Any nasty surprises?”

“No.”

“Okay then sure.”

“See you at 5:00.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Good evening lovely.” Han purred at Luke after pecking his lips. “Now where’s the food?”

“Are you only dating me for my food?” Luke mocked gasped. “Get out.

“Shut up and sit.” Leia called from around the corner. The scent of mac ’n cheese with chicken nuggets enter his nose and his eye sight. “Homey right.” Leia smirked at him over her coffee.

Han smirked at her, ready to mention the fact that she spent the night with Boba, but Luke interrupted him. “You said something about running into our dad?”

“Yeah. Real charmer.”

“How do you know him?”

“We’re old friends. Back in the glory days, before my accident he was one of my biggest opponents. Always won though. Except the last flight, someone wanted me dead and at the time I was to happy to get out.”

“Why?”

“I was always in the spotlight. There was a lot of pressure on me. I had to win or lose everything. You have to remember at the time I was only twenty-five.”

Luke furrowed his eyebrows slightly thinking over his next words. “Do you know who tried to kill you?”

“Yea.” Han looked away signaling that conversation was over. “So Luke what article are you doing this week?”

“Apparently a bunch of,” Luke began to talk wildly gesturing crazily. Although he did send a concerned look towards Han every few minutes.

After diner they moved towards the living room and turned on a show to pass the time. Luke cuddled up to Han as Leia scrolled through her phone.

“Are you okay?” Luke whispered lowly so Leia couldn’t hear.

“I am now. It’s just a difficult subject.”

“I understand.”

“Sorry for snapping at you.”

“I pushed you.”

“You were curious.”

Luke smiled up at Han sleepily before snuggling closer eyes drifting closed.

 

Leia gently shook Han awake with a small smile. “Hey.”

“What time is it?”

“11:03”

“Oh,” Han groggily looked at her. “Why’d wake me jump?” ~~(Why did you wake me up)~~

“Can you move Luke to his bed?”

“Yeah.” Han sat up pulling Luke into his arms. “Where?”

“Second door on the right.”

“Kay.”

Luke looked up at Han as he opened the door. “Sleep?”

“Yeah, sleep.”

Han pulled the covers up around them as he climbed in after getting rid of extra clothes.

“Wish.”

“Huh.” Han breathed into Luke’s neck as he waited for a reply.”

“11:11. Wish.”

“Oh.” Han closed his eyes as he thought. _Please don’t take Luke away from me._ “Done.”

“Wad cha wish for?” ~~(What did you wish for)~~

“It wont come true if I tell you.”

“Oh, right.”

“Go back to sleep.”

“Okay, hunky-cake.”

Han laughed quietly as he realized that Luke was way beyond the realm of wakefulness. He pressed a kiss to his forehead before allowing the realm of sleep welcome him.

 

_Voices screamed all around him causing him to curl in on himself. Only for the hands to grab him._

_Burning._

_Something was burning._

_Han blinked and appeared inside his crashed airplane._

_His lungs filled with smoke._

_A light._

_“Luke,” Han tried to reach for him as the light got brighter._

_“You can’t protect him.” A voice that sounded like silver on chalk choked in his ear._

_Darkness._

_It surrounded Luke’s light. Dragging him into the dark until not a shed of light could be seen._

_Water._

_A tear fell down Han’s face._

_As the water fell Luke raised, yet he was fine._

_He brushed the dirt off him and smiled._

_“It’s going to be okay.” Han knew he wasn’t lying._


	8. Chapter 8

Han woke from his dream with a smile on his face. He turned over to cuddle up closer to Luke who was still asleep. Luke’s blonde hair was tousled and a line of drool was dripping down his chin. Han scrunched his face up in mirth at the sight and brushed Luke’s hair out of his face. Or he would have if the locks had not captured his fingers. Han set about untangling the hair until no tangles were in sight.

  
From the dream, Han had he just felt like something good was gonna happen. He knew done to his core that everything would end well. Especially with Luke by his side now. Luke shuffled in the bed so that he was pressed along Han’s side completely. Han shook he head in silent laughter before his eyes caught the clock. Han’s eyes widen in the realization that he was over an hour late for work. Han groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Guess it's a good thing he did not take walk-ins and that he only needed to make two house calls. Han reached over Luke to grab his phone to rearrange his appointments for later on today. A few of the appointments asked to be placed tomorrow. After he finished Han laid back down and sighed. He turned back to face Luke once more. Han smiled while reaching his hand out to stroke Luke’s jaw. He leaned closer and left a peck on his forehead before getting out of bed. Han picked his clothes out and went to take a shower to get ready for the next day.   
As he was showering he heard the door open and the curtain was pulled back. Luke with his eyes barely open, stepped in behind, partially under the shower's spray. “Awake yet?” Han asked affectionately as he gripped Luke’s chin and brought it upward for a kiss. Luke only grunted in reply and wrapped his arms around Han’s waist. Han laughed again before grabbing the shampoo. “Alright, why don’t you just stand there?” Han began to work the shampoo into Luke’s hair as he hummed a melody. Luke tilted his head back so Han could scrub all of his hair easily. Han rinsed out Luke’s hair with a concentrated look and went to conditioner. Luke barely protested to any of the attention until Han tried to wash his body.

  
Luke’s eyes shot open as Han slathered body wash on his chest. “Ah, I can do that.” He murmured to Han and tried to take push Han’s hands off. Han smirked devilishly as he moved his hands to tweak Luke’s sensitive nipples. Luke squeaked in response and blushed down to his collarbone.

  
Han laughed at the reaction before leaning close to whisper in Luke’s ear, “You willingly got in the shower with me. You had no problem then, so what's wrong?” Han moved his hands down to grab Luke’s waist as they swayed under the water.

  
Luke took a deep breath and tried to will his blush away before responding. “I, well I would like to do it myself.” Luke murmured his words lowly and lowered his head slightly. Han smiled at him from behind him before kissing his neck.

  
Luke turned around in surprise as Han stepped back, “If that is what you want.” Han leaned closer to kiss him again before parting from Luke’s arms to step out of the shower. Han grabbed a towel and began to dry off. Luke followed behind him a few seconds after and they dressed in silence.

  
Luke turned to Han thoughtfully and smiled at him charmingly. “Thank you.” When Han looked up at him with a curious expression Luke darkened realizing he would have to explain. “For accepting what I asked and stepping back. I have had an experience with someone getting mad because of that request.” Luke looked up at Han to see him smiling right at Luke.

  
Han took a few steps closer to Luke and grasped his shoulders. “Of course I respect your request. What kind of man would I be if I did not?” Han shook his head fondly and kissed Luke fondly on the mouth. “Come on, let’s go get breakfast.” Han grabbed Luke by the waist and pulled him towards the door.

  
After breakfast, Luke and Han parted ways with a kiss on the lips. Luke giddily made his way to work while Han went to stop by the track again. Han walked in to see a crowd preparing for some race going on today. Han pulled his cap down to cover his eyes and made his way to Chewbacca. Chewbacca waved at him fondly jogging over to see him. Han smiled at his old friend. Han signed to his friend, ‘Quite a crowd today.’

  
Chewbacca nodded his head excitedly signing, ‘A fundraiser for a charity. They asked if they could do a betting pool. It is for disables.’ Chewbacca smiled proudly as he looked back at the people. He turned back to Han with a curious expression after a few seconds of watching them, ‘What did you stop by for with crowd this big?’  
Han smiled then and signed back, ‘I wanna requests the track for tomorrow afternoon? That okay?’ Han gave Chewbacca hopeful eyes at which Chewbacca rolled his eyes and nodded his head giving the affirmative. Chewbacca then left to go back to check on the racers. As Han watched him walk away fondly he saw a young boy staring at him with wide eyes. He smiled at the child briefly before turning to leave. After all, he had a house call to give today.

Later after Han finished his house call he returned to his office. He grabbed paperwork to make up and made his way home. He worked in his home office till around three O’clock before leaving to surprise Luke. He picked him up as he was leaving work and they went back to Han’s house. Together they ate dinner and then went to bed. Well, Luke went while Han tried to finish more off his work before joining him two hours later.

 

____

 

The next day was seemingly the same as any until a frantic Leia showed up to Han’s door. She was covered in sweat and her car was still on with the door open. “Have you seen the morning paper? The news?” She questioned as she threw a paper at Han. He got it effortlessly and gasped at the cover. It was a picture of him at the track yesterday with the headline {Revival of The Solo Pilot?!}

Luke looked on at it with wide eyes as Han realized he had been found out. He groaned at the frustration and stress he was bound to encounter soon. His head dropped onto the counter and he closed his eyes. It was gonna be a long week.

 

____

 

Somewhere else the news hit hard and fast. The Senator looked at the newspaper with wide eyes. A disbelieving expression on his face. “This is impossible!” He screamed as he threw the paper on the table and began to pace. “If he’s been hidden all this time why reveal himself now?” The Senator stopped pacing as a thought crossed his mind. “Maybe it was an accident.” He waved his hands and shook his head. “Impossible, Solo is too smart for that.” The Senator called up his best worker and requested more information about Han Solo.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke excitedly fidgeted in his chair as he wrote his next article for his company’s magazine. He was so excited because he knew that he would be getting a promotion from being the first person to get Han Solo’s interview after coming back from the dead. Han laid beside him on the couch as he typed looking up at the ceiling with a dead expression. Luke turned to him with a bright smile. “It can not be that bad.” Han rolled his head to stare at Luke before turning his head to the window where cars were packed out on the street beyond the gated fence. 

 

Luke also turned to look and cringed at the reporters sitting outside in the rain. “It is raining. Why do they stay?!” Han groaned again and grabbed his hair. He rolled over into Luke’s lap as Luke continued to type. “Why me?” Han whispered which was barely audible.

 

Luke looked down at him fondly and smiled at him. He shook his head in mirth at Han’s dramatic attitude. The reporters had been out there all morning, Han even texted Chewbacca to tell him he had to cancel. He got a text back saying that e already knew. Han had been wallowing ever since then. So Luke offered to do the interview to help the press back off. Which meant, in the end, Luke got that damn interview. 

 

Luke finished typing up the report and emailed it to his boss for it to be sent to their editing team. After he finished he stretched on the couch and cuddled up to Han. Han made a small noise of happiness at finally getting the attention he wanted and pulled Luke closer. They sat there for a few minutes before Han got a call from his security system at the front of the gate. Han answered it with a growl, “Hello.”

 

A laugh resided on the other side as Boba responded, “Hold up Tiger. It's just me. I'm coming around to the back gate.” Han sighed before placing it back on the counter and turning to sit up.

 

Luke looked at Han curiously as he stood. Han turned back around with a raised eyebrow and motioned for Luke to get up. “Are we going somewhere?” Luke asked as he followed Han outside. They walked past the outside hanger and turned the corner. At the end was another entrance that Luke had no idea existed. Behind that gate was Boba sitting in his car with the window rolled down. He had a stack of papers and a CD in his hand hanging out the window. Han took it from him and nodded before turning around to go back the way they came. Luke had stopped at the corner and waited for Han to get to him before asking, “What is that stuff?” 

 

Han looked down at the stack in his hands and smiled up at Luke, “It’s everything I need.” Han motioned for Luke to get in his car as he placed the papers in the back. Han pulled out his phone to text someone while Luke buckled up. Luke stared at Han with a trusting but curious gaze as Han got in the car.

Han drove out the back entrance and avoided the horde of reporters completely. As they drove Han developed a nervous expression. They drove until they reached a hotel. Outback was the Senator. He stared at Han coldly as he got out of the car. From Luke’ s place he could see Han place a tape recorder in his back pocket. Its red light flashed showing that it was recording already. 

 

   The Senator sneered at Han as he approached, “How did you do it?” He asked, but Luke could see the fear in his eyes as Han approached him.

 

   Han tilted his head and a cold expression took over his face. “Do what? Survive? After you put an explosion in my tail wing? Or the fact that you busted a hole in my gas reserves?”

 

   The Senator backed up a step before composing himself. “So you know it was me. What gave it away?” The Senator turned as if he was untouchable and a genius looking down on Han.

 

   Han’’s hands clenched in anger before they straightened. “It was obvious. You wanted me gone. Then an accident occurred for each flyer in that race. You were the only one that did not have an accident.”

 

   The Senator raised his eyebrow impressed before lowering it back down into a neutral expression. “It doesn't matter. You can't prove I did it.” He looked at Han smugly before turning and walking back towards the door.

 

   Han’s hands clenched in anger again before he shouted out, “You are not Invincible! Someone is going to bring you down for what you have done.”

 

   The Senator turned towards him as he opened the door to the Hotel. “Oh. Is that so?” The Senator laughed as he turned away and allowed the door to close. Han turned back towards the car and pulled out the recorder. He stopped it and placed it on top of the rest of the files. He closed his eyes as he sat back in the car. Luke leaned over with a sympathetic expression as he kissed Han’s cheek. Han turned to him with a pained smile before he started the car.

 

They drove until they reached a police station. Luke looked over in shock as Han got out the car and grabbed the papers. Han turned to Luke and looked him in the eyes, “Stay here. Alright?”

 

   Luke nodded before smiling at him cheerfully, “Good Luck.” Han smiled back before turning to enter the station.

 

_____

  
  


It was all over the News later that day. About how Han Solo had patiently waited to get all the evidence he needed to place the Senator in jail. The evidence had been so solid that the Senator had been arrested moments after Han finished filing his report. It turned out that the Senator really wasn't invincible.

 

____

 

Han turned to Luke after he finished his final race and dropped to one knee. “You've stood beside me through all this. From the first moment when we barely knew each other. To this finale moment. With this victory, I want to achieve the greatest I could ever have. Will you marry me, Luke Skywalker?”

 

____

 

It turned out there was more to life than just a simple race. There was more treasure in the world than what one could imagine. Happiness came from many things, but for Han, that happiness became Luke in the end. His smiles, his puts, his laugh, even just knowing Luke stood beside him. It was enough, hell it was more than enough. 

 


End file.
